Cool cute
by Kawaii Panda Livz
Summary: Dave awaits John in a snowy park. He has something to get off his chest, but will his confession cover his coolness? I think not.


Dave waits at the bench, by the oak tree, now coated in a white blanket of powdery snow. His breath was a gentle puff of cold air, which faded into the air each time he exhaled. He sat stiffly, with anxiously raised eyebrows, his signature 'red' scarf hung tightly around his tense shoulders. Was this a good idea? In fact, was it even sane? Dave started to fidget uncomfortably, biting his cold lips. His pale blonde hair started to transform into a frost invested wonderland. Where was John? Damn Egbert. This is important. Probably the dumbest thing Dave had ever forced himself into. He stared off into the distance, the grassy horizon, now a white sheet of icy mysteries, stretching out for miles, snow-topped trees surrounding the field.

Suddenly, Dave hears a faint sound of quick-paced steps and heavy breathing.

"DAVE! Sorry...sorry I'm late... " John quickly comes into view, and approaches Dave at the bench, out of breathe, his thick, festive-blue sweater hanging loosely around his arms and skinny jeans on his short legs.

He sat next to Dave forcefully, and shoved a cutely-wrapped, Palm-sized package onto his lap.

"You're late, Egbert. What's this?" Asked Dave, looking up at John, who's glasses had started to frost over. "It's a gift.. Ya know, for Christmas." Replied John, glaring back at Dave, his eyebrows raised over the top off his glasses in a shy expression. Daves shades were now frosty too, but he didn't care. Who cares, Daves too cool to be too cool. "Oh, wow. Th-thanks John.." Dave was only blushing a little, but it was probably extremely noticeable seeing as his face was paler than ever in this cold weather.

He looked at the gift, now in the palm of his hands. "Sheesh John, I.. Didn't really get you anything, I didn't think you would get me anything... Hey, but.. If it's alright with you, I...uh... I kinda need to tell you something..." Dave had never felt so stupid, or so ... Well, he didn't even know how he felt... It was so new. His face was probably bright red now, like his pretty-fucking-awesome eye-colour. John had clearly caught onto Daves hints, blushing in unison with Dave. What the actual heck are you two doing?

"I..." Dave shuts his mouth immediately to place his fingers onto johns glasses, wiping off the frosty coating to be greeted by johns ice blue glare, and then sliding his palms around johns flushed cheeks. "...I know this may sound kinda uncool... But I... Oh jeez... " Dave felt like he was about to cry in embarrassment. NOT cool Dave. " ..I think ...I think I.. L..love you... In some kinda weird brotherly-obsession-to-puppets kinda way...I dunno.."

Dave snatched his hands away from johns burning face, and placed them underneath his shades to cover his damp eyes. He had never felt so embarrassed. This was so dumb of him. For heavens sake Dave.

John grabbed Daves wrists, and pulled them away from his shame-filled, teary eyes. He then placed his arms round Daves scarf-wrapped neck and hugged him tightly. John pulled away slowly, to look into Daves shade-blocked eyes, and smirked in awe at Daves awesome-ass lack of usual confidence.

"Dave.. D-don't be embarrassed... I... Kinda think you look kinda cute when you're not so caged-in..hehe."

"sh-shut up Egbert! " Dave protested, obviously not enjoying being mocked.

"But...do you mean it...? Um.. I mean... " Dave was immediately cut off as he felt johns hot mouth push against his cold lips, his arms wrapped securely around him. Dave was in disbelief. This is not what he was expecting, he thought John would just disown him as a friend if he found out how he felt. He kissed back more forcefully, both locked into a deep kiss, when suddenly a small pile of snow slipped off the branch above them and landed between their faces, interrupting the embrace. Dave and John laughed, John with his arm across Daves shoulders, in a loving hold.

Dave is totally still cool though. Despite his obsessive love for John. Dude. You're so soppy.


End file.
